horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Right
"Mr. Right" is a song by American rapper Mickey Avalon. Lyrics Who's that dude sleeping with your girlfriend Getting nude and rude in your bed Same dude that your sister like Mickey Avalon, call me Mr. Right Who that man in the black Sedan With two cheap hookers and a Mexican Fuck the white line sipping warm Coors light Mickey Avalon, call me Mr. Right Stab on the Ave, a bag of green grass Young teen on the scene, no future, no past I don't know nothing 'bout nothing so don't ask nothing Cause I'll only be talking out my ass Something smells fishy and I don't know what But I got a hunch it's your lady I'm little bit country and a little bit punk I got a pistol named Sunny that whistles when he's rubbed The wrong way, Mickey Avalon song playing Strip up so sip suck, Asti Spumanti With Dante Alighieri, I seen a better day Wine, and cheese, fine ladies, and lemonade Getting paid for rhymes like these And I never even learned to say my ABC's With ADD I rock the beat Like AC/DC, Deeds Done Cheap Who's that dude sleeping with your girlfriend Getting nude and rude in your bed Same dude that your sister like Mickey Avalon, call me Mr. Right Who that man in the black Sedan With two cheap hookers and a Mexican Fuck the white line sipping warm Coors light Mickey Avalon, call me Mr. Right Radio can't wait to play me From K-Rock in L.A. to rooftops in Haiti Hey baby, he's Mr. Wrong And maybe you should listen to the words in this song Bird on a wire, your skirt's on fire Now please take a moment to admire my attire ... Fresh white valleys and pink tube socks Tight gray Levi's and shirts with polka dots Rolex watch but it's fake Gold gazelle glasses and a platinum chain But it's fake, like your tits And your eyes, and your nose, and your lips, and your brains The glitz in LA got me ready to play Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day Every night on the Strip I slip and slide I'm that guy, call me Mr. Right Who's that dude sleeping with your girlfriend Getting nude and rude in your bed Same dude that your sister like Mickey Avalon, call me Mr. Right Who that man in the black Sedan With two cheap hookers and a Mexican Fuck the white line sipping warm Coors light Mickey Avalon, call me Mr. Right Why It Sucks # Mickey Avalon's voice is VERY VERY VERY annoying and is unbearable to listen to. # His singing voice is even worse and off-key. # The beat sucks and sounds terrible. # The lyrics are awful and laughably bad. # The music video is terrible. # Product placement for Coors, Rolex and Levi's. Music Video Mickey Avalon - Mr. Right Category:Mickey Avalon Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos